


The way is shut

by theladyscribe



Category: Mister Rogers' Neighborhood
Genre: Community: sharp_teeth, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Land of Make-Believe isn't the only place the Trolley goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way is shut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at sharp_teeth.

In the tunnel, the rails fork: to the right, the Neighborhood of Make-Believe; to the left, the dark unknown. The Trolley never pays much attention; the rails are always set to take her straight to Make-Believe.

Today, though, the rails have been switched. Before she can stop herself, the Trolley veers left. The only light comes from her yellow gas lamp, and it makes the shadows flutter like moth wings.

Down she goes, into the dark. She doesn't know where this path will take her, only that the silence is oppressive and the air is dank with cold and damp.


End file.
